User blog:Doctorgray/My Opinion on the Great Mod Debate
I'm sure many of you already know this but I'm 100% against using modified guns in multiplayer games. The only exception I have is when I'm power leveling a character. Even then its not really necessary, but useful to make things go quicker. The reason I don't like seeing modded items used in game is the fact that they disrupt the balance the game creators worked so hard to hone. When using legitimate weapons, the game isn't extremely hard is most spots but it's challenging especially if you're not with a bunch of people who the game inside and out. When you're with people that are quite experienced it's a bit easier, and with modded weapons its just a complete joke. I'll give you a few examples. First off, I was playing a game the other day in PT 2.5 just killing off random spiderants for fun. Someone joined which was all good and at first it was a bit more difficult, that is until he actually joined the fight. He'd fight normally until he went down, and then when he did he wouldn't wait for me to get him up, or attempt to kill a nearby enemy with legitimate guns. Instead, he would pull out a super fast and super damaging TMP and kill the nearest huge SuperBad for second life. I thought it was a bit wierd but didn't say anything because the baddy had low life in the first place. Next, we come across three super bad's in the same place. Instead of attempting to kill these guys, this guy pulls out the same TMP and blows all three spiderants away. I tell him that I don't want modded weapons used in my game and he consents. So, we move on to Taylor's Cobb's area. The second we enter the area near the turrets, he pulls out the same TMP and blows away both turrets. I tell him not to use that gun and he says sorry I forgot. Again, I forgive him and we continue playing. A few minutes later, I get downed by a Superbad Bully or something of the type. The second I go down he pulls out his TMP and takes out every enemy in the area and then lets me up. I ask the guy why he's done this again when I've made it clear that I don't like using modded guns in my games, I consider it cheating. He explains that the gun isn't modded, he found it on the ground in a public game. After a long winded explanation of how and why it's not real he said "Well, I don't really care." I promptly kicked him. The second story I have is much the same. I join a game and the host decides that he's like to play the Circle matches. I agree and we enter the arena. At first everything is fine and the first two rounds go off without a hitch. I thought I noticed his enemies going down quickly but hey, maybe he's just got a nice gun. The third round starts and he says watch this. He takes out everyone in the arena in a few seconds each time they leave the cages. I say what fun is that, we didn't get to fight them. He says well its fun for me I don't care if you're having fun. I say why not just play in single player? He says cause I like the company. I explain that he's likely not going to have many repeat visitors when using modded guns. He says, sure I will, you're playing with me. Well, I'm not anymore. My last example involves a 4 person game killing superbad spiderants. We're all having a blast until one new entry comes in and decides to destroy everything with a modded combat rifle. We all say hey man, we're trying to have fun here, please don't ruin it by killing everything so quickly with a modded gun. He says that the gun in normal. We all explain it's not and he says ok I'll use a different one. The same thing happens again and we attempt to explain to him that his guns are all modded. He proceeds to explain to us that he found all the guns on the ground and they work so how could they possibly be modded. Another long winded explanation and the guy says "So where do you get this save editing program?" We tell him to find out on his own, we're not going to tell him. He decides that he'd use modded guns exclusively now since we decided not to tell him how to cheat the game. End result is another kicked player. A NOTE TO ANYONE WHO HAS BEEN ASKED WHETHER THEY USE MODDED GUNS: Have a gun that does rediculous amounts of damage that no other gun even comes close to? Have people asked you whether it's modded? If you didn't actually find it in a chest or in a store it's likely modded. Most people do not want to play co-op games with modded guns. It makes the game way too easy and some of them lag servers as well. Just because your friend gave you the gun and told you it was real doesn't mean that the gun is legit. If you'd like to know whether it's been modded take a screen-shot and post it on the forums for the experts to check out. That should do the trick. If we can't tell from that, there are other ways. A NOTE TO GUN MODDERS/PEOPLE WITH STOCKPILES OF MODDED GUNS: Please stop giving these guns out to everyone that asks for one. Not only do they ruin multiplayer games, but they kill the gamers experience of the game. Call it modification, cheating or whatever, it not what the developers of the game intended. If a gun didn't/can't spawn in game then please do not use it in public multiplayer and or give it out to people. Also, please DO NOT tell people how to create the guns themselves. I know it's cool and fun to play around with, I've used it myself for single player, but people don't have restraint. In summation I really wish that people would stop using and giving out modded weapons to people who don't know how to use them. They completely ruin the public multiplayer experience and are going to corrupt the Borderlands community. Don't you older RPGers remember what killed Diablo II? Yes, that's right, it was you guys who decided that the rules shouldn't apply and created multitudes of modded weapons and items for all to share. I don't care what you do in private, but please don't share this stuff with the impressionable youth. 23:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts